Gone
by HiddenBlade
Summary: "Cuz I've been gone." Ten years ago, murders were committed. The case, unable to be solved, was officially left as a cold case. Now, the boy at the crime scene years ago begins to unveil the mystery of who the murderer really is and what happened. After solving the case, the boy realizes he was the killer. But is he? Or is this something bigger? Is he truly Gone? AU, HIATUS


**OK, guys I have re-started this story. I have made a few edits to the first chapter, and am currently redoing the entire 2nd chapter (It was garbage)**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The boy was beginning to feel terrified. _

_His parents lay on the bed before him, cut open. Blood painted the walls, and it was all over him too._

_ A knife was on the floor, shining red from the blood. _

_The boy didn't know what had happened, all of it was suddenly in front of him. He couldn't comprehend the seriousness of what was there, and naturally thought they were sleeping. But didn't everyone wake up at one point? _

_He pushed them, but they didn't move. "Mom, Dad wake up. Please." the boy pleaded. What was happening? _

_He left the bed and ran out the door, to the house next to his. As he came up the small garden, he noticed that all the lights were off. He pounded on the door, his little fists hurting. Nobody answered. He rang the bell repeatedly, making it sound like an alarm, but there was still no answer. _

_Tears began to escape from the boy's eyes. He felt scared. His hands were still stained with red streaks and his shirt was covered in the red liquid. The street lights were off except for one, which flickered off and on. The night sky was completely black, and the moon invisible. _

_He went back home, and remembered what his mom had taught him. She had shown him what to do for "emergencies", or times when something was very wrong. _

_He picked up the phone, and carefully dialed 9-1-1. His tiny fingers were moist from sweat, and he found it hard to see the numbers, especially with his dyslexia. _

_The phone rang multiple times, but someone finally picked it up. _

_"This is the Chicago Police Department. How can I help you?" a woman lazily said. _

_"My mommy and daddy aren't moving. I'm trying to wake them up, but they still aren't moving. They're all red, and it's everywhere. Please help." the boy asked desperately. _

_"What the... we'll be there right away, where do you live?" the woman said. Her voice had taken a sharp turn. It sounded a lot more... alert as if she was wary of everything around her. _

_"I don't know" the boy replied. He sniffled. He hated it when he didn't understand something, which was rather a lot of things. _

_"It's fine, we'll track you down, make sure everything is locked and you stay near the house. Alright?" the woman asked. _

_"Okay, bye." the boy turned off the phone and put it back into the charging slot. _

_He sat on the staircase and began to cry. He wanted his mommy and daddy. For some reason, they just wouldn't wake up. He missed them._

* * *

_Lights appeared on the front lawn. He opened the door, and police cars were outside. Four of them._

_ The first one had a woman in it, and she came into the boy's house. She was very tall, had long black hair, and scary gray eyes. _

_When she looked at him, her eyes widened. A flash of recognition flickered in her eyes, and they narrowed back. _

_"Are you the one that called us?" she hissed. The boy flinched from her voice._

_"Calm down Athena he's a boy." a man said. He was with a team of members and guns were strapped to their thighs._

_ "Fine. Where are your parents, boy?" she asked. Her voice still sounded scary, but not as much. _

_"U-Upstairs" the boy stuttered. The man who had talked to "Athena" led him to her car. _

_"Sit inside while we look in your house. Don't worry." the man whispered. _

_The boy sat inside, and to his surprise, someone sat next to him. The girl looked like a mini Athena, but this one had blonde, curly hair. She looked at him. _

_"Hi, my name is Annabeth. What's yours?"_

* * *

_Athena was not in a good mood. _

_The boy she had seen reminded her of painful memories. It brought back a blinding headache, and the past began to flash through her mind. It had taken years for her to get over and forget it._

_ She and her team went up the stairs to search the rooms. _

_"Split up. If you find anything, call the rest of the team." Athena said. _

_She went by herself and checked the theater room. Nothing. Suddenly, a shout came._

_ "Athena, I found the bodies!" It was her partner. She ran to where the shout came from, and entered the bedroom. The co-leader looked at her. _

_"It's the worse I've ever seen." he warned. _

_She walked past him and looked at the scene in front of her. It was extremely gruesome. The bodies were tangled together, and parts of them were cut and split open. _

_But as she examined them, one of the bodies was all too familiar. High school and college came flooding back into her mind, and this time she didn't stop it._

* * *

**(Flashback in a Flashback)**

_Athena sat by herself. She ate her lunch quietly, not daring to talk to anyone._

_ Anyway she didn't have anyone to talk to. _

_She silently worked on tomorrow's homework and made sure no was nearby. As soon as she started working on her textbook, someone sat next to her._

_ She stiffened. _

_"Hey, name's Poseidon. What's yours?" the boy said._

_ He smiled softly, and looked at her. _

_She looked up and saw that his eyes were an odd color. They were sea-green, and changed shades rapidly. _

_"A-Athena." she replied. He took out his lunch and started eating. Maybe she did have someone to talk to._

**(End of Flashback in a Flashback)**

* * *

_Athena stopped thinking about it. It hurt to think about that especially after what he did._

_ She took the bodies out of the room, and took pictures. It was evidence, evidence ruthless murders. She put the bodies in a bag._

_She head back to the car with her team. It was enough for today._

_ She say the boy talking to her daughter, saw the smile on her face. It was a natural one, unlike the ones she gave to Athena. _

_She pulled her car door open, and prepared for what she was going to say next. She touched the boy's shoulder and as he turned, she began to break it to him. _

_"Kid, I'm sorry but your parents aren't coming back. They're dead." _

_Athena caught the gleam of despair in the boy's eyes, and saw how they lost the sliver of hope. Hope that everything would be alright. _

_The boy's eyes began to water, and he let a out a high-pitched sob, one that sounded extremely hurt. He screamed for his parents, and his throat hurt, but it was the loss that had affected him. _

_He needed his parents, he needed them to get somewhere in his life. He began to run to the house, but immediately officers restrained him. Thrashing and screaming, the boy brought his front teeth on one of the the officer's hand. Although the boy had no front teeth at the moment, his side teeth left a vicious mark on the hand. _

_The officer jerked it back, and out of instinct, raised his fist to fight back. _

_The last thing the boy saw was a flash of skin, coming straight at his jaw._

* * *

_An hour later, the boy woke up. the first thing he saw was_ **(AN: isn't that weird? I put was after saw and was is just saw backwards. No? Ignore me.)** _a_ _blinding light. _

_As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized it was a hospital light._** (AN: Sorry again, but let's just pretend the boy (I almost just typed his name but at this point you probably know) is smart for his age. Okay?)**

_ The door creaked. A doctor stepped in a room, in which the walls were white. _

_She attended the boy's injury, which was rather minor, and made sure he rested. Sleep overcome the tired boy, and once again everything faded._

* * *

_Nothing. After 5 weeks, nothing. _

_There was no idea of how to the boy's parents died, nor any evidence that someone else had done it. Police searched for clues everywhere, but whoever had committed the murders was gone. They had vanished, without any trace. _

_It was a world-wide case, but the boy knew better. _

_Even though he was extremely young, he understood the cruelty of the world, and how unfair it was. _

_He knew people did not care about his parents, rather they were worried about the fact that this could happen to them, and whoever had done this was a mastermind. They were worried about their own lives. _

_"Selfish, plain selfishness." the boy thought. His parents' murder was left as most likely as a "cold case" because similar murders have seemed to happen long ago. _

_The boy was left to be raised in an orphanage. _

_If anyone cared, they would have sought the boy out. They would realize his position, the trauma he was going through, and raise him. _

_He was about to board the plane that would lead him to the most hated years of his life, the torture years._

_ He was almost on the plane now. He was in line to get on, and honestly, he was panicking. _

_What would happen in his new life? The memories of that night coming back to him, all except one. He couldn't remember what was happening before the murder; it was all blurry. Would the same thing happen in his orphanage? Would everyone there be like him, depressed and dull? Most likely, everyone would pick on him, and in a way, show their own pain._

_ He was sitting in the plane's back seats. He could feel the plane rising, and the waves of nausea began to overcome him._

_It was a natural instinct; he had a fear of heights. He grabbed on to the tray on front of him, and he swore he almost threw up as the plane ascended all the way up. _

_After a while, the stewardess came to the back seats. "Would you like anything?" she asked. _

_When the boy looked up, he realized she was talking to him. "No thank you" he said darkly. _

_The stewardess walked off and the boy returned to grip the tray. _

_His knuckles were beginning to turn white. His palms were red and sweaty. _

_The plane was at a constant altitude now, so the sickness didn't feel as bad. An hour later, he fell asleep to the sound of the plane flying._

* * *

_The plane had descended to the ground minutes ago. _

_The boy had gotten off immediately, and entered the streets of New York City. It was definitely over populated. He got lost a lot, but after searching, he finally found it. _

_"Basking Sanctuary: Orphanage to the Young." It was an old, worn building, with many parts falling apart._

_ He knocked on the splintered, wooden door and immediately someone answered. _

_"Yes?" a voice came out of the building. _

_"I'm here to live in the orphanage." the boy replied. _

_"Come in." the voice said again._

_ As soon as the boy entered, he closed his eyes shut. It smelled disgusting, like rotten cheese, left in a corner. (Never do that)_

_Other kids stared at him. He was pushed towards them, and was given a plate of food. It had a slice of bread and cheese, along with a cup half filled with water. _

_"Eat."_

* * *

_It had been 2 weeks. _

_The boy hated the orphanage. He wished he had his old life back the one with his parents. _

_For his birthday, he had bought a journal. The orphanage gave him nothing. _

_He took it out and and began to write._

_August 18, 2003_

_Today was a terrible day._

_ The orphanage is more like a prison. _

_I am left hungry, and most of the older kids always make fun of me. _

_My parents were never like this. They were amazing, the dream parents any person wishes fo-._

_The tears began to fall. _

_He couldn't write any longer or else, it would be too much for him. His parents... _

_His life was shattering, shattering into pieces. _

_The tears were a steady flow now, and he fell asleep crying, in miserable pain._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Meh? Reviews will help my horrible day today**

**Ill have Chapter 2 up soon, Peace!**

**-HiddenBlade**


End file.
